Richard Brown
Richard Brown is a resident of Brownsville, and the brother of Lionel Brown and Thomasina Brown. Personal History Richard and his brother Lionel have both been a source of trouble for the Fraser family since their first encounter in 1770, when the brothers attempt to kill Isaiah Morton, a member of Jamie Fraser's militia. Events of the Novels |-|The Fiery Cross = In December 1770, while gathering more able bodied men for the militia Roger MacKenzie, Fergus Fraser and the rest of the regiment head into Brownsville while Jamie Fraser and Claire Fraser went to the Beardsley's trading post. Upon the arrival of the militia in the town Richard and his brother, Lionel Brown, open fire in an attempt to kill Isaiah Morton who had dishonored his niece Alicia Brown. They miss their target and Morton runs off to hide. Roger and Fergus defuse the situation the best that they can. When Jamie and Claire arrive in Brownsville they bring with the abandoned daughter of Fanny Beardsley. Given that the child was born during Fanny's marriage to Aaron Beardsley, who is now deceased, the infant in the heiress to the Beardsley's land and trading post. Seeing the opportunity to expand their power and wealth the Richard determines that their family would take the infant in. After word is received that the militia has been disbanded Alicia and Isiah run away together in the middle of the night to avoid being caught by Lionel and Richard. In May 1771, during the Battle of Alamance the brothers are part of Jamie's company; however, during the fighting, they set their sights on Morton and shoot him in the back. Thinking they have killed him, they do not report in after the battle. Claire, however, is able to save Morton's life. |-|A Breath of Snow and Ashes = In April 1773, Lionel and Richard decide they will form a Committee of Safety. After they stop at Fraser's Ridge to enlist Jamie and his tenants—and fail, as Jamie declines to join—Jamie chooses to become an Indian Agent. In October 1773, while being held captive at the Bugs' cabin by Jamie his brother, Lionel Brown, is interrogated. Lionel reveals that Arvin Hodgepile's gang had attacked and begun looting Beardsley's Trading Post, and the Browns' Committee of Safety had reached an agreement of mutual benefit to the gang and the Browns. After his brother Lionel is murdered at the hands of Mrs. Bug, Jamie and Claire alongside Bird-Who-Sings-in-the-Morning, peace chief of the Snowbird Cherokee, lead a convoy of Ridge residents and Indians to deliver the body of Lionel Brown to him in Brownsville. In June 1775, Richard arrives with a large group of men demanding to take Claire to be tried for the murder of Malva Christie and her unborn child, and a siege of the house ensues. As a mob of residents of the Ridge gathers, Tom Christie elects to travel with Brown's men while they have custody of Jamie and Claire, to ensure their safe delivery to a judicial body for trial. In July 1775, on the way to Wilmington, a crowd throws stones at Claire and the traveling party. The night afterward, Ian speaks to Jamie in secret, and agrees to follow Richard Brown if he ventures away from the group. At Brunswick, Brown and his men restrain Jamie and take Claire to New Bern, where they leave her in the custody of the local sheriff, Tolliver. Meanwhile, Jamie finds himself tied up in a boat shed, where Ian finds and releases him. Personality Physical Appearance Richard Brown, like his brother, has a spare, almost gangly build, with hair the color of dried tobacco. Richard is slightly shorter than Lionel. Name *'Richard' means "brave power", derived from the Germanic elements ric "power, rule" and hard "brave, hardy".Behind the Name: Richard - accessed 05 June 2016 *'Brown' is originally a nickname for a person who had brown hair or skin.Behind the Name Surnames: Brown - accessed 05 June 2016 Trivia References Category:18th century characters Category:Characters in The Fiery Cross Category:Characters in A Breath of Snow and Ashes Category:Characters Category:English characters